Holding your hand
by bruxi
Summary: A veces las sensaciones y los sentimientos nos abruman, impeliéndonos a liberarlos aunque no queramos, aunque queramos aparentar que no pasa nada [Fic participante en el "Mini-reto estacional" del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Compassion

**¡YAHOI! Aquí vengo a dejaros una pequeña viñeta, a la que espero le sigan unas cuantas más, para una nueva actividad del forín.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Prompts:** Verano & Compasión.

 **Compassion**

—¡Y el muy imbécil ni siquiera se disculpó!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¡Pues no volver a quedar con él!

—Igual deberías darle otra oportunidad.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Kagome?—La aludida parpadeó y levantó la vista de su batido. Sus ojos marrones parecían confusos, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad de repente—. ¿Kagome?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, bueno… yo… no lo sé. —Sus amigas se miraron entre sí; Yuka y Eri suspiraron.

—No puedes seguir así. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿2 años?

—2 años, 364 días, ocho oras, dos minutos y cuatro segundos—contestó ella automáticamente. Enseguida se sonrojó al percatarse de Yuka, Eri y Ayumi la miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Has… has contado los días?

—¿Y las horas?

—Y los minutos y los segundos.

—Kagome, escucha… Ese chico… sabemos que te gustaba mucho y tal pero… ¿no crees que exageras? Era solo un chico mono. —Kagome rodó los ojos. Conociendo a Eri, ahora le soltaría un sermón y no estaba de humor.

—Me voy. —Dejó sobre la mesa unas monedas para pagar su batido, se colgó la bolsa al hombro y salió de la cafetería. Yuka y Eri intentaron detenerla, pero las ignoró completamente.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano nada más salir al radiante sol del verano. Hacía muchísimo calor ese día. Como mañana hiciera la misma temperatura las iban a pasar canutas con la chaqueta del uniforme puesta. Pero eran las normas el día de la graduación.

Graduación… un acontecimiento importante en la vida de todo adolescente; un acontecimiento por el que tanto había discutido con InuYasha en su viaje por la salvación del mundo del Sengoku.

InuYasha… ¿como estaría? ¿La echaría de menos? Algo le decía que sí. Sonrió al recordar todas y cada una de las discusiones que había tenido con el hanyō. La gente que había por la calle se la quedaba mirando con cara rara cuando la oían soltar risitas, metida totalmente en su mundo.

Pero pronto la sonrisa fue borrada por el dolor. Cada vez que pensaba en InuYasha le dolía en lo más hondo no poder hablar con él más que en sus recuerdos. Quería tenerlo a su lado.

Sabía que las intenciones de Yuka y Eri eran buenas, pero para ella InuYasha no era solo un chico que le gustaba, era el amor de su vida.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Al girarse se topó con la cara preocupada de Ayumi.

—Ayumi-chan…

—Kagome-chan… —Abrió los ojos al sentir como Ayumi le limpiaba el rostro con su pañuelo. ¿Estaba llorando?

—Yo… —Ayumi la miró con compasión para luego negar con la cabeza. Simplemente guio a su amiga de la mano hasta un banco cercano y dejó que se desahogara en su hombro.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que para Kagome aquel chico no había sido "solo un chico mono". Se notaba que los unía un lazo muy fuerte. Por eso la compadecía. Kagome llevaba sufriendo tres años la ausencia de aquel chico.

—No te preocupes. Volverás a verle.

—Ayumi-chan… —Ayumi le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora—. Gracias… —Negó con la cabeza, abrazando a su amiga.

Comprendía que Kagome tan solo necesitaba tiempo. El tiempo necesario para que el destino volviera a reunirla con ese chico.

 **Fin Compassion**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho la viñeta. Lo cierto es que me costó un poco sacarla, escribir poco no es lo mío.**

 **A ver si consigo traeros otra prontito.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	2. Joy

**¡YAHOI! Sí, ya otra vez por aquí. Os preguntarés ¿es que nos está vacilando? ¿Por qué no actualiza otras cosas que tiene pendientes?**

 **No, no es que os esté vacilando, es que este mini-reto al que me he apuntado consiste en subir un drabble/viñeta cada 24h. desde que te anotas. Así que por eso he tardado tan poquito. Para cumplir.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Prompts:** Otoño & Gozo.

 **Joy**

Oía a los niños de la aldea cantar y reír entremedias. Las niñas bailaban al ritmo de la canción y los niños hacían como que aquello era demasiado _femenino_ para ellos, cuando en el fondo lo estaban disfrutando como nadie. Incluso los más mayores miraban de reojo de vez en cuando desde las puertas de las cabañas o desde donde quisiera que estuvieran llevando a cabo sus quehaceres diarios.

Él también echaba una mirada de reojo de vez en cuando, recostado en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol que crecía al borde del grupo de cabañas. Pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba con los ojos cerrados, haciendo como que dormía.

—¡Otra más, otra más!

—¡Sí! ¡Enséñenos otra canción, por favor!

—¡Una que hable de un príncipe y una princesa!

—¡No! ¡Una que hable de un demonio y del héroe que lo derrotó!

—¡Eso no nos gusta!

—¡Pues lo otro es de niñas!

—¡No es verdad! ¿Verdad que no, tía Kagome?

—¡No es tu tía de verdad!

—¡Sí que lo es!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!—La aludida no pudo menos que reír ante la discusión infantil. La cual consiguió arreglar con un par de abrazos y la promesa de enseñarles más canciones al día siguiente. Estaba atardeciendo y, la verdad, se sentía agotada.

En cuanto se vio libre de los niños se giró, mirando en la dirección en la que sentía la presencia de su marido.

—¡InuYasha! ¡Se está haciendo tarde y aún tengo que preparar la cena!—En un santiamén lo tuvo frente a ella. Y con un solo gesto echaron a andar en dirección a su cabaña. Claro que podría haber ido ella sola, pero InuYasha se enfadaba si lo hacía. Según el hanyō, acabaría siendo la cena de algún demonio si él no estaba cerca.

Kagome no pudo menos que sonreír ante sus pensamientos. Ah, su sobreprotector esposo, como lo amaba. Todavía le parecía increíble que estuviera casada con InuYasha, menos aún que hubiese regresado al Sengoku. Aún temía estar viviendo un hermoso sueño del que podía despertar en cualquier momento.

Suspiró y enganchó su brazo con el de su compañero, apoyando al tiempo la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban sobre la nieve blanca y fría. Aquel invierno estaba siendo especialmente crudo, y puede que InuYasha no enfermara nunca, pero ella ya estaba medio acatarrada desde hacía unos días.

—Te dije que deberías haber ido a casa a descansar.

—Se lo había prometido a los niños.

—Pero estabas… estás que no puedes ni con tu alma. Te meterás en el futón al llegar.

—Pero la cena…

—Hay un par de piezas de caza que traje esta mañana. Puedo asar una. Y hay caldo que sobró de ayer. Lo puedo poner a calentar. —Kagome sonrió enternecida al percibir cierto tono nervioso, como de ansiedad, en InuYasha.

Su marido parecía empeñado en mimarla a cada segundo del día que pasaba con ella. Era como si quisiera convencerla de quedarse a su lado, como si temiera que en cualquier momento, y por propia voluntad, ella fuera a alejarse de él, a intentar volver a su época.

—Bobo. No voy a irme a ningún sitio. —InuYasha se sonrojó al verse descubierto.

—No voy a correr el riesgo—masculló entre dientes.

Y es que todo era alegría desde que Kagome había vuelto a él. La vio cumplir su orden de desvestirse y meterse en el futón. Cuando fue a llevarle un cuenco con caldo y unos trozos de carne estaba peinándose. La observó embelesado. Su mujer era hermosa, preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y la amaba. ¡Dios! Como la amaba.

Terminaron de cenar y enseguida se deshizo de la parte de arriba de sus ropas para acomodarse sobre el futón que compartía con su esposa. La abrazó por detrás, con fuerza, intentando darle su calor al oírla toser.

—Kagome… —la llamó en un susurro en medio de la oscuridad. Puede que no fuera la mejor idea, pero aún así...

—¿Si?

—Tú me… es decir… y-yo… ¿M-me cantas?—Kagome se giró, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. InuYasha escondió el rostro en su hombro, avergonzado de haberse atrevido a proferir semejante petición.

No obstante ella empezó a cantar. InuYasha cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave voz de su compañera lo relajara. Poco a poco sus labios fueron esbozando una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir los delicados dedos de Kagome rascarle las orejas.

Era un ritual que hacían todas las noches (amén de otras cosas no aptas para menores de 18). Una de las cosas que más había añorado de aquellos horrorosos tres años de separación había sido su voz, su melodiosa voz cuando le cantaba a Shippō.

Y volver a escucharla en primera persona, sin tener que buscarla en sus sueños o en sus recuerdos era un lujo al que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Un lujo que lo llenaba de gozo y calidez.

—Te amo. —Sus ojos dorados se abrieron y sus manos enmarcaron el rostro femenino frente a él.

—Y yo a ti, Kagome. Te amo. —La enorme sonrisa que surcó el rostro de su mujer antes de que la besara fue suficiente para convencerlo de que ella de verdad estaba allí, con él.

Y se encargaría de que siguiera siendo así por muchos, muchos años más.

Aquella noche agradeció al viento invernal la fuerza con la que soplaba. Porque estaba seguro de que de no ser así, toda la aldea se hubiera enterado de lo mucho que amaba a su esposa.

 **Fin Joy**

 **Bueno ¿os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? ¿Me dejáis un review?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	3. Sticky

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Sticky**

El sol la estaba matando. No hacía más que sudar y sentirse pesada todo el rato. El pelo se le pegaba al rostro y, si intentaba recogerlo, o bien se le deshacía enseguida, o se le quedaba el cabello tieso o, si se hacía una coleta, esta se le pegaba a la nuca, acrecentando así el calor y la pesadez que sentía. Era horroroso a la par que un engorro.

Y no tenía nada que ver el que pareciera una ballena enorme y deforme.

Se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol, resguardándose así en su sombra. A un lado yacía la canasta con hierbas medicinales, al otro sus sandalias. Hizo una mueca al ver sus pies hinchados.

Notó movimiento en el vientre y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, al tiempo que acariciaba con ternura la curvatura de su barriga.

Entonces una brisa caliente le azotó el rostro, haciendo que las gotas de sudor resbalaran por su frente y mejillas y que reapareciera su mal humor junto con la sensación de estar más pegajosa que un caramelo derretido.

—¡Kagome!—Bufó con fastidio al oír el llamado de su marido. Si ya antes era celoso y sobreprotector, ya no hablemos con una Kagome embarazada—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí sola?! ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces…

—Siéntate. —InuYasha gruñó al sentir su cara enterrarse en el suelo.

Si su mujer ya era de genio fácil en estado normal, embarazada el genio le venía de fábrica.

Se sentó en el suelo y se restregó la cara para retirar los restos de tierra. Acto seguido se sentó, enfurruñado. Kagome suspiró.

—Lo siento. —La expresión del hanyō se suavizó. Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó con extremo cuidado.

—Me das calor… Y estoy toda sucia y pegajosa y… —InuYasha enterró la nariz en su pelo, apretándola más contra sí.

—Estás preciosa—susurró.

Una sonrisa de pura felicidad junto con un adorable sonrojo se extendió por la femenina faz.

—Te amo. —En respuesta, InuYasha depositó un suave beso en su cuello.

Qué importaba que su compañera estuviera toda sudada, sucia, pegajosa, tan grande como un tonel y más irritable que un demonio hambriento.

Para él seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa y adorable del mundo.

 **Fin Sticky**

 **Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado la lectura dejad un review; si la habéis odiado dejad un review; si no habéis quedado convencidos dejad un review.**

 **Y...**

 **Dejad un review.**

 **Porfa-plis.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Tenderness

**¡YAHOI! Y aquí viene el... ¿cuarto? Lo cierto es que no llevo la cuenta. La actividad es tan adictiva que cuando te das cuenta ya llevas ochocientos escritos xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Prompts:** Primavera & Ternura.

 **Tenderness**

La suave brisa primaveral azotó los cabellos negros, haciendo que se movieran sus adorables orejitas de perro. Elevó las manos y rio encantado, intentando atrapar los pétalos que llevaba el viento. Entonces giró la cabeza al oír un ruido y unos ojos marrones grandes entraron en su campo de visión.

—Hola, pequeñín. ¿Ya te has despertado de la siesta?—Sonrió al sentir los brazos de su madre acunándolo—. Dios, eres tan perfecto.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿No debería estar durmiendo? Normalmente duerme más tiempo. —Volvió a girar la cabeza al oír una voz más fuerte y ronca que la de su madre. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un par de orejas curiosas y estiró los brazos hacia allí haciendo ruidos, intentando llamar la atención de su padre.

—Alguien quiere que su papi lo coja.

—¿Yo? Pe-pero…

—InuYasha, casi ni lo has tocado desde que nació y han pasado ya seis meses. No es de cristal. —Frunció el ceño al ver a su padre mirarse las manos, como dudando de si cogerlo o no. Volvió a protestar enérgicamente, moviendo los brazos en el aire. ¡Él quería tocar las orejas de su padre!

—No seas bobo. —La mujer se levantó del césped y lo obligó a coger al bebé. Enseguida empezó a reír mientras estiraba las manos, tocando así su tan ansiado objetivo.

Ambos progenitores no pudieron menos que sonreír enternecidos ante las muecas y gestos de su retoño.

—¿Y si le hago daño con…

—Jamás podrías—lo cortó su mujer.

—Kagome… —El pequeño hizo un gorgorito llamando de nuevo la atención de sus progenitores.

—Eres nuestro tesoro, Hiroki. —InuYasha afirmó el agarre con un brazo en torno al cuerpecito de su hijo y con el otro rodeó la cintura de su esposa, apretándola contra sí, a al vez que ambos miraban embobados y con infinita ternura los gestos infantiles de su pequeño.

Y es que no había nada más tierno que ver a un joven matrimonio en primavera disfrutando de su pequeño.

 **Fin Tenderness**

 **Bueno, espero de corazón que os estén gustando estos drabbles. A ver si puedo traeros alguno más xD.**

 **Se agradecen reviews, por cierto. Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. Euphoria

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llegamos al quinto! Nunca había hecho algo como esto de escribir a contrareloj y... ¡me encanta!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Prompts:** Verano & Euforia.

 **Euphoria**

—¡Quiero más!

—¿No crees que ya has comido demasiado, cariño?

—¡No! ¡Más!—Sango suspiró y le sirvió otra ración a su hijo pequeño. Un poco más allá las gemelas jugaban con Shippō. Kagome estaba dentro de la cabaña recogiendo un poco el estropicio de tener tanto niño pululando por su casa (por eso los había echado a todos muy educadamente sugiriendo que salieran a tomar el aire) y los hombres estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, vigilando al pequeño demonio que era Hiroki—. Mami ¿puedo id a jugad con Hiro-chan?

—Claro. —Su hijo se puso en pie enseguida y fue a junto de su padre y su tío, llamando la atención del pequeño que hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para ponerse de pie él solo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

—Es increíble que ya tenga un año. —Sango sonrió al oír la voz de su amiga. Kagome se dejó caer a su lado con un suspiro, sonriendo en cuanto vio a su hijo tratando de atrapar a su primo.

—Disfruta mientras puedas. Luego crecen y pierden toda su ternura—dijo Sango mirando para sus propias hijas. Kagome rio.

—Vamos, Meiko y Keiko no son tan malas.

—Claaaaaaaro que no. —Kagome volvió a reír.

—Pues Miroku no ha tardado en hacerte uno nuevo. —Sango gruñó.

—No me lo recuerdes. No sé ni por qué le permito que se me acerque.

—¿Porque lo amas loca y desesperadamente?

—Será eso. —No obstante la castaña sonrió cuando su marido la saludó desde su sitio.

—¿No crees que nuestras mujeres son preciosas y adorables, InuYasha?—El hanyō arqueó las cejas sin despegar la vista de Hiroki.

—Habla por la tuya.

—Oh, venga. No digas eso… —Miroku calló al ver la extraña expresión de ansiedad que apareció en el rostro de su amigo. No creía que fuera por el calor veraniego. Dirigió la vista al mismo punto que el medio demonio, quedando él también algo sorprendido—. Increíble.

—Avisa a Kagome. —Sigiloso como él solo, se dirigió hacia donde Sango y Kagome charlaban animadamente—. Kagome-sama.

—¿Qué ocurre, Miroku-sama?—Por toda respuesta el monje le señaló en la dirección en la que su marido se encontraba—. ¿Qué… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¿Qué pa- —Sango también calló en cuanto vio lo que tanto su amiga como el esposo de esta así como su propio marido estaban mirando.

Y es que Hiroki se había puesto de pie él solo por primera vez y ahora estaba intentando dar sus primeros pasos sin ayuda. Era un momento único.

El pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido, el cuerpo en tensión y una expresión de total concentración en sus ojos dorados. Intentó moverse un pasito pero desistió al ver que se desequilibraba. Lo intentó una vez más pero volvió a desistir.

Sin embargo, la tercera vez pareció haberle cogido el tranquillo y consiguió dar un paso, ajeno totalmente al hecho de que tanto sus padres como sus tíos estaban conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando dio su segundo paso, fue cuando un chillido emocionado por parte de su madre lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Bien hecho, cachorro!—Abrió los ojos al sentir como su padre lo levantaba en el aire, para luego reír encantado.

—¡¿Has visto eso, InuYasha?!—Kagome llegó corriendo junto a su marido—. ¡Lo has hecho, cariño! ¡Has andado tú solo!

—¡Eres el mejor, Hiroki!—Miroku abrazó a Sango por la cintura al tiempo que esta cogía su mano y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, ambos mirando felices para la eufórica pareja.

—Me recuerdan a ti cuando las gemelas dieron sus primeros pasos—dijo la castaña. Miroku sonrió.

—No puedes culparlos, son primerizos. —Un poco más alejados, los niños miraban extrañados la escena.

—¿Por qué se han puesto así? Solo ha dado dos pasos. —Shippō se encogió de hombros.

—Los adultos son complicados.

—¿Será por culpa del sol y el calor que hacen hoy?

—¡Vamos a seguir jugando!—Y así lo hicieron, diciéndose que no era para tanto el que Hiroki hubiese andado solo por primera vez.

Los mayores eran raros.

 **Fin Euphoria**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho el drabble/viñeta, si es así dejad un review y espero poder traeros otro prontito.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	6. Desperation

**¡YAHOI! Este es el quinto ya (creo). Me ha costado un poco sacarlo pero espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Prompts:** Otoño & Desesperación.

 **Desperation**

—¡¿Los has encontrado?!—Apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. Su mujer se llevó una mano a los labios con un gemido. Al mismo tiempo un trueno rasgó el cielo.

—¡InuYasha! ¡¿Los has encontrado?!—Sango llegó corriendo, con el pelo desordenado y una expresión de total y absoluta angustia en su rostro.

—No… —Abrió los ojos y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus orbes marrones.

—Pe-pero… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Solo tienen cuatro, tres y dos años! ¡No es posible que hayan… hayan…

—¡He hecho todo lo que he podido ¿vale?!—Sango se echó a llorar; Kagome la siguió pronto—. Miroku ha ido a mirar a las cuevas…

—¿Crees… crees que han podido llegar tan lejos ellos solos?—preguntó la sacerdotisa.

—No lo sé… —El hanyō se abrazó a su mujer.

Ya no sabían qué hacer. Estaban totalmente sumidos en la desesperación.

Los niños llevaban varias horas desaparecidos. Las gemelas habían insistido en que querían ir a jugar al bosque, pero los adultos se habían negado en redondo. Así que en un descuido, arramplaron con su hermano y su primo y desaparecieron de la vista.

¡Era horrible el no saber! ¿Y si se los había comido un demonio? ¿Y si estaban heridos y ateridos de frío? ¿Y si tenían hambre y no encontraban comida? ¿Y si alguien se los había llevado para venderlos o algo peor?

Eran tantos los escenarios, a cada cual peor… InuYasha abrazó con fuerza a Kagome, intentando no temblar de impotencia. Debía mostrarse fuerte por los dos. Sango seguía llorando, ahora sentada sobre un tronco caído.

—Meiko, Keiko, Komori… ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido?—Kagome lloró más fuerte. La tormenta otoñal estaba cada vez más cerca y estaba segura de que Hiroki no sobreviviría si se empapaba con la lluvia y se enfriaba. Estaba desesperada y ya no sabía qué hacer. Habían buscado en cada rincón de aquel bosque, pero ni siquiera con los agudos sentidos de su marido habían sido capaces de encontrarlos.

—Estarán bien—dijo InuYasha intentando contener el temblor de su voz—. Las niñas son listas. Sabrán… sabrán cuidar de los pequeños. —No lo decía muy convencido.

Un grito llamó su atención. Sango levantó la cabeza y vislumbró una figura que se acercaba.

—¿Es… es… —InuYasha giró la cabeza en dirección a donde miraba su esposa y se quedó sin respiración.

—Miroku y… ¡los niños!—Agarró a Kagome de la mano y ambos corrieron hacia el monje.

—¡HIROKI!—La sacerdotisa le arrebató a su amigo su bebé, quien echó los brazos al cuello de su madre, mientras esta lloraba de puro alivio.

—¡¿Dónde os habíais metido?! ¡Nos habéis dado un susto de muerte!

—Sango…

—¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Estáis castigadas hasta… hasta… —Sango rompió a llorar, abrazando a sus tres hijos. Miroku los abrazó a los tres desde atrás.

No les importó que empezara a llover como si nunca hubiera llovido sobre la aldea. Sus pequeños estaban a salvo, de vuelta, y eso era lo único que importaba.

 **Fin Desperation**

 **Buf, mira que le ha costado salir. Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la idea. Así que, porfi, sed buenos y compensadme con un review ¿vale? O sino vendré y cambiaré el final feliz a uno triste (?).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	7. Hope

**¡YAHOI! El séptimo ya. Espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Prompts:** Primavera & Esperanza.

 **Hope**

Andaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro, con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Kagome ya llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y nadie salía decirle nada. ¡La última vez no tardaron tanto!

—Pa-pá. Ma-má. —Miró para Hiroki, quién hacía unos pucheros adorables mientras clamaba por su madre.

—Mamá viene ahora, cachorro. O eso espero—masculló. La impaciencia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¡Necesitaba saber! Además, estaban en primavera y se suponía que en primavera era cuando sucedían estas cosas. Al menos entre los animales.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba pensando tonterías. Finalmente la estera de bambú que cubría la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y se giró rápidamente a mirar a su mujer, esperanzado.

La expresión de pura felicidad junto con las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos hicieron que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—Kagome… tú… en-entonces… ¿es-estás… estamos… —La sacerdotisa respiró hondo y se acercó a su familia. Elevó una mano para acariciar el rostro de su marido, todavía sonriendo.

—Sí, InuYasha. Tendremos otro hijo. —No pudo menos que abrazarla por la cintura y levantarla en al aire, riendo encantado. Kagome también rio mientras Hiroki miraba a sus padres sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no pudo menos que sonreír cuando vio a su padre besar a su madre.

Y es que para InuYasha el formar una familia era un sueño hecho realidad. Una esperanza que creía haber perdido hace décadas, pero que Kagome había vuelto a reavivar.

Se sentía el medio-demonio más dichoso del mundo.

 **Fin Hope**

 **Cortito, lo sé. Nunca me creí capaz de escribir drabbles y ¡lo estoy consiguiendo! Me siento feliz. Así que...**

 **Dejad review.**

 **He dicho.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	8. Emptiness

**¡YAHOI! Y llegamos al octavo. Me gustaría llegar a los diez drabbles pero no sé si daré. Se intentará xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Prompts:** Verano & Vacío.

 **Emptiness**

Empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas en aquel futón prestado. A su lado Miroku ya roncaba suavemente, pero él no era capaz de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las noches como aquella no le gustaban, nunca le habían gustado. Odiaba esos días en que la luna desparecía del firmamento y el cielo se tornaba negro como boca de lobo. Daba igual que fuera verano y estuviera despejado, sin el brillo de la luna todo era oscuridad. Y para él era lo mismo. Las noches de luna nueva no hacían más que acrecentar esa oscuridad, ese vacío que sentía en su interior cada vez que perdía sus agudos sentidos y sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Pero era todavía peor cuando se encontraba lejos de Kagome. Solo ella podía calmarlo; su sola presencia bastaba para llenar ese vacío. Solo cuando la tenía a su lado, abrazándolo, con la certeza de que Hiroki dormía plácidamente en su cuna un poco más allá, podía relajarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Enredó una mano en su cabello negro echándolo hacía atrás con un sonoro suspiro. En primer lugar no le había hecho gracia recibir un encargo el día anterior, no sabiendo lo que se avecinaba esa noche. Pero la paga era buena, extremadamente buena, y ahora que tenía una familia, próxima a agrandarse además, quería que no les faltara de nada.

—¿No puedes dormir?—Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Creí que dormías—dijo de mal humor. Miroku se dio la vuelta.

—Y yo que habías conseguido superar esto con ayuda de Kagome-sama.

—Pero ella no está… —Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Maldijo a su parte humana por hacerlo hablar de más. Miroku soltó una risita.

—¿Y estás preocupado? ¿Por ella y por Hiroki? ¿O simplemente la echas de menos?—El rostro de InuYasha se coloreó todavía más.

—Me siento vacío sin ella—confesó—. Si no la tengo cerca es como… como volver a revivir aquellos tres años que no la tuve conmigo y yo… —Miroku se sentó en su futón.

—Te entiendo, amigo. A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando no tengo a Sango y los niños cerca. Me cuesta estar separado de ellos. —InuYasha asintió. Un silencio cómodo se instauró entre ambos hasta que Miroku se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Será mejor que descansemos. Ya mañana llegaremos a casa. —InuYasha asintió. Miroku se tumbó de nuevo y cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos oyó otra vez la voz del hanyō.

—Miroku.

—¿Si?

—Ni una palabra de esto a Kagome. —Miroku sonrió una vez más antes de contestarle.

—Por supuesto, InuYasha.

Nadie mejor que él comprendía el sentimiento de vacío que embargaba esas noches a su amigo. Porque era algo que él mismo sintió cada noche desde la muerte de su padre y hasta que conoció a Sango.

Definitivamente, Sango y Kagome eran sumamente especiales.

 **Fin Emptiness**

 **Me encanta InuYasha de humano. Tenía mono de escribir un drabble sobre él en una noche de luna nueva y al fin pude hacerlo. Me he esforzado mucho así que... ¿me dejáis un review?**

 **Porfi.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	9. Sadness

**¡YAHOI! El noveno ya. A ver si consigo llegar al diez xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Sadness**

Todos lloraban. Y no le gustaba. Especialmente cuando una de las que lloraba era su madre. No le gustaba verla triste.

—¿Por qué lloras, mami?—Kagome lo abrazó, con fuerza. Tras ella, InuYasha le puso una mano en el hombro, apretándoselo con fuerza, al tiempo que sostenía a su hermanito de cinco meses.

—Hiroki, verás… la abuela Kaede… —El labio inferior de la sacerdotisa comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está malita?—InuYasha se agachó frente a su hijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su mujer.

—Cachorro, la abuela Kaede ya no… ya no podrá cuidarte más.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque se ha ido a un lugar mejor.

—¿De vacaciones? ¿Y cuando va a volver?

—No, Hiroki, no… —Kagome sollozó y a InuYasha le tembló la mano. Aquello no era normal.

—La abuela Kaede no va a volver, cielo. Ella… ella…

—¿Se ha ido como se fue la abuela de Ichiro?—A Kagome se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y a duras penas pudo asentir con la cabeza—. Oh. —El pequeño calló. Ahora entendía el por qué de tanta tristeza a su alrededor a pesar de que ayer habían celebrado una fiesta por las buenas cosechas de ese año—. Pero… la abuela de Ichiro se fue en invierno y estamos en verano.

—Escucha cachorro: estas cosas no entienden de estaciones. Pasan y ya está. —Kagome se refugió una vez más en los brazos de su marido, llorando.

—Pe-pero la abuela Kaede dijo que me iba a enseñar a clasificar hierbas medicinales para ayudar a mami. ¡Lo prometió!—A InuYasha se le rompió el corazón al ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas se desprendían de los dorados ojitos de su hijo.

—Ven aquí, Hiroki. —El niño se pegó al pecho de su padre. Sintió como su madre lo rodeaba con un brazo consolador y entonces sí, él también empezó a llorar.

Porque la anciana Kaede había sido importante para todos es que ese día era el día más triste de todo el verano.

Y es que no había nada más triste que el perder a un ser querido.

 **Fin Sadness**

 **¡Como me encanta escribir!**

 **Dejad review.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	10. Thirst

**¡YAHOI! ¡El décimo! ¡SÍ! ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Thirst**

Los rayos del sol le dieron suavemente en la cara, despertándolo de su plácido sueño al lado de su compañera. La apretó contra sí e inhaló hondo su perfume antes de abrir los ojos y ver que ella ya le sonreía, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Alzó el rostro para darle un beso de buenos días. Ella se preparó para recibir los masculinos labios y…

—¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡MASATO SE HA HECHO CACA!—Kagome suspiró al tiempo que InuYasha gruñía.

—Ya voy yo. —Vio como su mujer rodaba a un lado y se levantaba dando un gran bostezo. Justo cuando ella salía entró Hiroki como una bala y se lanzó sobre su padre, aún tumbado en el futón.

—Hey. No hace falta que des esas voces, Hiroki.

—Pero es que no me gusta cuando Masato hace eso. ¿No puedo volver a dormir aquí, con vosotros?—InuYasha puso cara de espanto.

—E-eh… ya hemos hablado de eso, Hiroki. Ya eres un niño mayor… Anda, ve a lavarte la cara. —El niño se enfurruñó y salió de la cabaña. InuYasha sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Fue hacia donde Kagome preparaba el desayuno. La encontró más hermosa que nunca. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó. Depositó un pequeño beso en su pelo y la oyó reír. La giró de un solo movimiento. Aproximó su rostro una vez más al de su esposa…

—¿Qué hay de desayuno, mami? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!—Hiroki entró en la estancia. Llevaban varias semanas en esa tesitura.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió los árboles del exterior.

—Habrá tormenta.

Entonces la bombillita prendió en su cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa. Ya tenía solución a su problema.

A la hora de la cena fueron a casa de Miroku y Sango. Cuando ya habían terminado y era hora de volver a casa, Hiroki protestó, diciendo que quería quedarse un rato más. Y Masato estaba dormidito.

—Pueden quedarse, Kagome-chan.

—Pero…

—Gracias, Sango. —Anonadada, Kagome vio como su marido la cogía en brazos y se la llevaba a toda velocidad.

—¡Oye! ¿A qué ha- —Fue cortada por los adictivos labios de su marido, los cuales le nublaron el juicio y la impelieron a hacer cosas no aptas para mentes sensibles.

Aquella noche InuYasha y Kagome se dedicaron a amarse como hacía tiempo que no podían, saciando así la sed que tenían el uno del otro y que los acosaba desde sabe-dios-cuando.

Los niños estaban bien, pero cuando había necesidad...

Así que InuYasha se propuso esa misma noche, con su preciosa compañera yaciendo desnuda sobre su pecho, enseñar a su hijo una valiosa lección: no entrar en las habitaciones sin llamar.

Aunque… antes tenía otra tarea más importante por delante: complacer a su esposa durante las siguientes 24 horas.

Y es que aquella tormenta iba a durar dos o tres días por lo menos. Esperaba que Miroku y Sango no se lo tomaran a mal.

 **Fin Thirst**

 **¡Conseguí llegar a diez! ¿Me dejáis un review para celebrarlo?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
